


Secret Lives

by Berty



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is trying to dissuade Ray from spending the rest of his life in bed. Although, on second thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lives

A wave of lassitude swept over him, sweet and heavy. In the semi-darkness of his bedroom, he could see Ben's smile. Ray loved that smile. Over a year they'd known each other, but he'd only seen this smile for the first time four weeks ago – honest and open and happy.

"Let's just stay here," Ray murmured. "Forever."

"That sounds very tempting, Ray."

He could feel Ben's voice, a rumbling buzz through his belly, his hips, his whole body. From somewhere he found the energy to lift a hand and trace the shape of Ben's soft mouth with a fingertip as it curved into another of those smiles.

"I mean it. Let's not go out there anymore. I'm sick of hiding and lying…"

"Ray." A sigh.

Ray knew this was even harder for Ben; the truth was a personal friend of the Mountie's and Ray realised it was costing him to find ways of avoiding the issue out there in the real world. Fraser didn't lie. If someone asked him straight, he'd have no choice but to out them both. But he was a past-master at bluffing and misdirecting.

"I love you. I hate that that's a secret," Ray whispered, letting his fingers trace Ben's jaw, his chin, his neck, a collarbone, a nipple.

"As do I, but you can't deny the necessity of the deception. And it won't always be like this. Some day…"

"When I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you…" Ray sang, badly.

Ben laughed and leaned down, brushing his mouth over Ray's. The change in position caused a toe-curling drag across Ray's cock, slow and deliberate. Ray ran his fingers through Ben's hair, holding his head to deepen the kiss; lazy tongues and slick lips and a growing need.

Bed in the afternoon with Ben, taking it slow, making it last. The blinds down filtering out the glare but letting in the glow, and the whole world getting on with its busy, busy thing outside in the hot, dusty street.

This was it. Truly _it_ for Ray. Nothing would ever match this.

"And I love you, Ray," Ben mumbled against his mouth before he drew back and sat up, easing slowly back onto Ray's dick, setting up that mind-altering friction once more.

"So let's stay here and never go out again," Ray suggested with a smile. "Fuck all that," he insisted, waving a hand at the window where the sound of distant sirens cut across the low-level buzz of traffic and people.

"You'd miss it," Ben warned, his eyes dreamy and far away.

"Nuh-huh," Ray replied, taking up his exploration where he'd left off – Ben's nipples.

"No pizza, Ray," Ben husked, arching his body into Ray's touch. "No beer." Ben's thumb, running down the tendon in Ray's neck. "No hockey or music or coffee." A fingernail over the curve of his armpit. "No friends or family." A palm on his heart, heavy and hot. "No M & M's, Ray."

"Nope. Got everything I need right here," Ray said, smoothing his hands across Ben's ribs, down his sides and onto his back.

"Ray? You…? More than M & M's? You love _me_ more than M  & M's?" Ben's eyes were wide, his comic timing perfect considering he was a guy with another guy's dick up his ass.

Ray grinned, settled his hips, took Ben's cock in a sweaty palm and proved it to him.

 

Fin


End file.
